choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Katrina Harrington
Katrina, a character in The Elementalists series, is a Professor at Penderghast College of Elemental Magicks as of Book 2. She is first mentioned in Book 1, Chapter 4, by her younger brother, Beckett Harrington. She makes her first appearance in Book 2, Chapter 2. Appearance Katrina has green eyes, brown hair which she keeps in a low bun, and fair skin. She wears a blue-gray blouse with a tie neck (tied in a bow), and a dark gray blazer. Personality Katrina is very protective of her brother as evident in Book 1, Chapter 9, when he reveals that his sister taught him how to make witches brew and it made him dizzy. She kept him from getting close to it during the party. He also reveals that they always had time to talk even when they were busy. Chapters The Elementalists Book 1 *Chapter 4: Judgement Day (Mentioned) *Chapter 9: Dark Secrets (Mentioned) Book 2 * Chapter 2: In Session * Chapter 4: Danger and Discovery * Chapter 6: Crisis Control * Chapter 9: Face To Face * Chapter 10: Moving Forward * Chapter 12: Ultimatum (Determinant) * Chapter 17: Ray of Light The Elementalists: Winters Past * Chapter 3: Silent Night (Mentioned) * Chapter 4: Solstice Bells (Mentioned; Determinant) Relationships Beckett She is Beckett's older sister. He thinks she is a cool older sister, but at times, finds her overwhelming and tactless. In Chapter 12, she tells him that she has recommended him for the Attuned Magickae Uirtus Award. Your Character She is your professor. She pulls you aside to tell you that Beckett is smitten with you. If you have impressed her enough, she will offer you an internship at the end of Book 2. Pend Pals When she first meets your friends at the dining hall, she mentions that Beckett has spoken all about you: Griffin - the jockish upperclassman, Shreya - the walking Instattuned post, Zeph - the second-rate comedian, Aster - the Attuned super-fan, and Atlas - your socially inept, severe-looking twin. Gallery Miscellaneous TE Katrina's sword.jpg|Sword in Book 2, Ch. 2 Trivia * The name Katrina is of Greek origin and means pure, clear, unsullied. It's the English variant of the name Katherina, which is the German version of the name Katherine. ** The surname Harrington is of English origin and means "settlement on stony ground". * She is a Metal Att like her brother, and has a secondary attunement to fire; which is the same as her dad, which Mr. Harrington boasts about frequently. * In Book 2, she mentions Luke Splier (the son of a duke) had a crush on her and Beckett despised him. * She did ballroom dancing as a child but was terrible at it. * According to Beckett, she has an extensive list of accomplishments, which includes: ** 4 degrees from 3 different Attuned universities; at Ridgeview in France, she received her degree in Djinn history. She attended Penderghast as an undergrad. ** An MBA from Harvard. ** She also studied at Le Cordon Bleu. ** In Book 1, she was at the Fiumagia Institute of Modern Magickal Studies. ** She was Miss Massachusetts in the Miss America pageant. ** She speaks 8 languages. ** She is a humanitarian and she interned at the French Magickal Society and Blossom Builders, a non-profit committed to preserving fairy gardens. ** She has three Attuned Magickae Uirtus Awards. ** As of Book 2, she is a teacher of history of magical spells at Penderghast. ** She was offered a spot on the Penderghast thief team but turned it down because she was too busy. * In a premium scene in Book 2, Chapter 10, Beckett reveals that she accidentally called the school librarian "Mom". ** In this same scene , he reveals that she cut all of her bangs off when she was in primary school because a kid told her that if she exposed her forehead, knowledge would enter it more easily. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:'The Elementalists' Characters Category:Teachers